Crimson Red
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: Ron/Hermione. When a new transfer student arrives at Hogwarts, Ron instantly falls in love. But Mione is feeling something else. Could it be jealousy? This is a story of a romance gone too far. R
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Red  
JuunanazGurl  
  
"Merlin I'm tired. Time for a good nights sleep eh guys?" Ron yawned as he, Harry, and Mione headed to the Gryffindor common room after a visit to Hagrids.  
  
Mione looked at her watch,"But Ron, its only 7:00 pm."   
  
Ron looked at her irritably,"Does it matter?"  
To aviod another argument, Harry inturrupted."Hey guys, isn't that transfer student from Beauxbatons arriving tommorow?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms,"I don't like those Beauxbaton people, they think their school is so much better than ours."   
  
"Your just jealous because Fluer is beautiful and you just can't compare!" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Excuse me!!", Hermione yelled back,"Whos side are you on exactly?? Fluer is a bitchy, no good, slut!!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and just continued walking. 'They'll never get along...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning......  
  
The Great Hall was filled with chatter as usual, and most of the talk was about the new transfer student due to arrive today.  
  
"Do you think its a girl or boy?"  
  
"I wonder what house he'll be put in.."  
  
"I hope its a girl!"  
  
The chatter died down when Proffeser Albus Dumbledore called their attention.  
  
"As you all know, the new transfer student will be arriving soo--" Dumbledore was then inturupted as the Great Hall's doors burst open, and a pretty girl walked in most gracefully. "I'm here!" She said in a mysterious kind of voice. The hall was silent.   
  
"Ah, yes, you are the new student I presume?"  
  
The girl nodded. And the whole hall went into chatter once more. McGonagall stood.  
  
"Scilence!!"  
  
Dumbledore spoke up again,"Very well, Proffeser McGonagall will get the sorting hat. And your name is?"  
  
"Defontelo. Alexia Defontelo."   
  
"Here we are." McGonagall said carrying the sorting hat in her arms and pulling a three legged stool behind her. "Go on then, sit down." Alexia sat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered. Alexia smiled and went to sit down with her new classmates.  
  
"Bloody hell, that girl is gorgeous!!" Ron stared at Alexia. She had waist long dark brown hair, black eyes, and a charming smile. So also wore a rather tight skirt and a tight sleevless top. Mione could tell instantly, he fancied her. Mione suddenly hated this new girl. 


	2. Library

CRIMSON RED  
  
"I'm bored..." Harry whined. The trio was sitting in the library Harry and Ron were equally tired while Mione was checking out more books than she could carry. Ron stared at Mione apparently dazed. 'She sure has gotten pretty over the years...' 'Oi! How could I say something like that??' 'But shes just so damn h--' Rons thoughts were inturupted as the library doors bursted open.   
  
"Hey Ron, its that new girl!" said Harry. Ron flushed. 'She looks magnificent even with those horrid Hogwarts robes....' Harry gave him a nudge on the arm. "Well? Go talk to her!!" "What?" "You fancy her, don't you?" "Well I --" Ron looked over at Mione who seemed to stare right back at him. "Go on!" Harry yelled impatiently. Harry was obviously losing patience, but Ron still didn't budge. Alexia however, was doing the exact opposite. She was goofing off with her new buddys, she seemed rather hyper in Rons opinion. Alexia and her friends turned to leave. Harry who was REALLY getting impatient, yelled "GO!" and pushed Ron right off his chair. Ron fell foward and threw the book right up into the air as landed on his now brilliantly pink face. The whole library burst into laughter. Mione went to help Ron up but Alexia got there first. Mione glared.  
  
"Here you go!" Alexia smiled picking Ron's fallen books and handing them backing to him.  
  
"Tha--thanks."  
  
Alexia giggled,"You're names Ron right?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Ron Weasley." Ron said, fully aware he was as red as a beet.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron Weasley." Alexia laughed as she shook Ron's sweaty palm.  
  
Mione rolled her eyes and buried her face into the pages of an up-side down book. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miones POV  
  
Mione sat down on her four-poster. It was 30 mins to lights out and Mione was jotting down some thoughts on her new diary before going to bed.  
  
~*~ Dear diary,  
  
I really don't like this aAlexia girl. I'm not sure what I don't like about her though. Maybye its just because she so flirtish. Wait, is that a word? Whatever. Man, Ron was looking cute today......ack! What am I saying? Can you believe Ron fancys that new girl? Its just plain wrong! Not like I'm jealous or anything. Thats what Harry thinks. Ha! You can tell hes had alot of butterbeer lately. Jealous....how stupid. Im not jealous. Am I?  
~*~  
  
Mione yawned and tucked the diary under her pillow. 'Thats that. I'm SO not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Sure Ron has a gorgoues smile, pretty eyes, thoes cute freckles....' And with those final thoughts she drifted of to sleep and dreamt Ronish dreams.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N) Whadya think? Review plz!! 


	3. Suspicion

CRIMSON RED  
  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
Darkness loomed the night sky at Hogwarts Castle, the wind blowing fiercely causing even the Whomping Willow to shake. Inside the castle, the students and staff of Hogwarts slumbered. All except one. Alexia Defontelo sat alone in a small, dimly lit room, her eyes transfixed on the book she was reading. The book was small and the text seemed foreign, in a different language. Alexia seemed to have no trouble reading these word though, she spoke them quietly, almost like a chant. But if one looked closely, they would notice the whole of both of Alexia's eyes were a tad.....green.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was getting tired of this. All Ron had talked about the whole day was Alexia, Alexia, and Alexia. Finally seeing his chance to get away, Harry snuck away to the library. But the situation just got worse.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't golden boy? Wheres weasel and mublood??", Malfoy smirked whilst his goons Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him. Harry sighed.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Harry simply replied. Ever since Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban, Draco had gotten ten times as worse. And the other students of Hogwarts seemed to be facing the concequences.   
  
"Whats wrong Potter?? Can't even come up with a decent comeback? You're more pathetic than I thought Potthead!"  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy, last time I checked, the library is only for people who can actually read.", Came a voice from behind. Harry spun around. Hermione. Malfoy scowled. The whole library was watching.  
  
"Your the one who should get out ya mudblood whore."   
  
*BAM* *POW* *CRACK* Malfoy fell to the floor. Harry and Hermione gawked. Ron had heard the whole thing and his fists were shaking in fury. Malfoy sat up groaning.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HERMIONE LIKE THAT!!!!!!! SHE A THOUSAND TIMES SMARTER THAT YOU'LL EVER BE FERRET!!!!!!!" Ron spat and Hermione flushed. Malfoy scowled, "I'll get you for this Weasly, you'll see." Ron narrowed his eyes and finally, Malfoy turned and left. Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
"Wow Ron," Said Hermione, still a bit of pink on her cheeks,"That was incre---"  
  
"RON!!"   
  
The trio spun around. Alexia Defontelo was standing behind them, beaming,"That was so amazing!! You sure showed that Malfoy what for!!"   
  
"Well I--" Said Ron, flushing a beet red and looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm so impressed!" Alexia smiled.   
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to scowl. Before she could say anything though, Professer Mcgonagall busted in.   
  
"What is all this talk about a fight?? Ms. Granger, please explian!"   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but got distracted by the sound of giggles coming from her left.Looking she saw that Ron had just given Alexia the rose he had been playing with all day. Suddenly, a strange feeling burst out. She didn't know what that feeling was, but she didn't like it. Or she just didn't like Alexia. No that couldn't be right. Hermione didn't dislike Alexia, she HATED her. And she didn't even know why. But she had to get rid of her.  
  
"ALEXIA ATTACKED ME PROFESSER!!!!!!!"   
  
Everyone stayed frozen. Ron was the first to speak.   
  
"What???!!! Thats not true!!!!! It was Malfoy! Alexia had nothing to do with it!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jennifer Rojas, a Ravenclaw 3rd year, stood and spoke,"Alexia didn't attack anyone right guys??? It was Malfoy right??"  
  
Half of the library's occupants nodded. But the other half, mostly Slytherins, refused to lose more points on a account of Malfoy.  
  
"They're lying!!!!!! Malfoys innocent!! Hes not even here!! It was Alexia!!!" Yelled 5th year Natalie Torres.  
  
Mcgonnagall, now highly confused, looked to Alexia. "Ms. Defontelo?"  
  
"It wasn't me Professer...."  
  
"Lair!!" Cried another Slytherin.  
  
Mcgonnagall sighed."Well, since I cannot determine whos fault it is....Weasley, Granger, Defontelo, and Malfoy will each be serving detention tonight at 8. Now, continue your work." And the professer left.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????" Ron yelled at Hermione.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Now Ron, I'm sure that Hermione simply.....said the wrong thing and while meaning to say something else." Alexia soothed."Right Hermione?"   
  
Hermione glared."Yes..."  
  
"Well there you go!!" Alexia brightened."Well, I have to go now, so I'll see you later!!" She smiled, turned, and walked through the door.   
  
"I think I need a walk at the courtyard...." Ron grumbled and left.  
  
"I think I got to go too...." Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder and followed Ron.  
  
Hermione cursed under her breath and started to leave too, but the minute she took a step, she felt something hard under her foot. She looked down. It was a small book. Hermione picked it up. It was titled 'Connections to the Underworld'. Whoa. Thats freaky. *But why would the have something like this at school??* Hermione thought. Then a little inscription on the bottom left corner of the cover caught her eyes. 'Alexia Defontelo...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmmm....Alexia startin 2 sound kinda suspicious huh? Heh, wait till' next chapter and you just might find out exactly how wrong a detention can go ~_^ REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!! 


End file.
